Switched Personalities
by FLuFFy
Summary: A revised edition. The gang's personalities get switched, yada yada yada...


SWITCHED PERSONALITIES  
BY: FLuFFy  
  
(NOTE: This is stupid. Very, very stupid. Nevertheless, try and see if you can figure out who became who/m. OOH! ANd it's -revised-! I actually made a plot...sort of. Why is it in script form? Because it CAN be! And it's easier. Don't flame me, I'm just poking fun at what's been done to the characters in season 6.)  
  
  
  
[scene: Warren's place. The Trio of Geekdom are there. Jonathan is whining...as usual.]  
  
JONATHAN: ...*whining* I don't think we should do it. What if somebody gets killed!?  
  
WARREN: Well then that's the price we pay.  
  
JONATHAN: *whining* I don't wanna be a murderer!  
  
WARREN: Silence, you ninny!  
  
JONATHAN: *whining* But...  
  
WARREN: Shh! I'm just gonna have a little fun...  
  
[warren whips out a gigantic gun-thing like the one in "Gone"]  
  
  
[scene: The Magic Shop. The gang is talking. Why is giles still there? BECAUSE!]  
  
  
BUFFY: Where's Dawn?  
  
GILES: You don't know? Buffy, you need to assume respon....  
  
BUFFY: Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go walk.  
  
[she leaves.]  
  
XANDER: So, how ya doin', Will?  
  
WILLOW: [nearly twitching] I'm okay. Not so great. But, you know, I don't wanna kill anyone anymore. Still not ready to...  
  
ANYA: That's great, but we're missing some money!  
  
XANDER: Anya, shut up.  
  
ANYA: No! Capitalism made this country great, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let some klepto walk away with my currency!  
  
XANDER: Let it go, An.  
  
  
[scene: Spike's Crypt. Oh, you know what's going on, you've seen this like 500 times on the show.]  
  
BUFFY: Oh, I hate you!  
  
SPIKE: You know you want it, slayer!  
  
BUFFY: You disgust me.  
  
SPIKE: I love you.  
  
BUFFY: Your problem.  
  
SPIKE: You came back -wrong-!  
  
[Buffy leaps on him. They begin to do 'things']  
  
  
  
[scene: The Magic Shop. The gang has conveniently fallen asleep at the table. The Geeks sneak in and zap 'em.]  
  
  
[scene: Back to Spike's Crypt.]  
  
BUFFY: Oh! Uh! [feels the effects of the zappage] Who? What? How? When? Huh?  
  
SPIKE: I hate Buffy! I hate her! I wish she'd never come back! She's not the same!  
  
BUFFY: She's easing back into things. Don't you have homework to do?  
  
SPIKE: Stop treating me like a little kid...  
  
BUFFY: I'm just...  
  
SPIKE: [shrieks and throws a temper tantrum.] Get away from meeeeeee!  
  
(Hmm..wonder who he is?)  
  
  
[scene: The Magic Shop. The gang has conveniently woken up.]  
  
WILLOW: We still havent figured out who took the money.  
  
DAWN: This is no time for your money issues, Anya.  
  
XANDER: B-b-but, th-that's Willow.  
  
WILLOW: No, I'm Anya, Tara.  
  
GILES: Yuh huh. I have a headache. [twitches]  
  
TARA: What the bloody hell is going on? I was in the graveyard with Buffy and all of a sudden, I'm here.  
  
ANYA: Same here. There's something going on here, and I'd bet my stylish yet affordable boots that Warren has something to do with it.  
  
XANDER: B-b...Anya's been here the whole time.  
  
WILLOW: I have!  
  
XANDER: The other one. The one that l-l-looks like Anya. [points] You!  
  
ANYA: I'm Buffy!  
  
DAWN: I wish I could stay heeeeere! I'm gonna go back to England you guys.  
  
XANDER: Y-you were never in England, Dawny.  
  
DAWN: Xander, are you feeling alright? I'm Giles...  
  
BUFFY: [entering] Color me confused.  
  
SPIKE: [also entering] I hate you, Buffy! WAAAAH! *shriek* *squeal*  
  
  
[Warren and the morons enter.]  
  
WARREN: Well, boys, it looks like we've had our silly plot of the week. Let's zap them back so Buffy can go back to screwing Spike for ratings.  
  
JONATHAN: *whining* Okaaaaay.  
  
[Andrew stands still. Jonathan zaps everyone back. They frolick away.]  
  
  
XANDER: Buffy's screwing Spike!?  
  
  
  
executive producers: Joss "wont write any eppys" Whedon and Marti "B/S Sexfest" Noxon  
  
  
  
  
NEXT WEEK ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER:  
  
Spike and Buffy...are discovered...  
*dramatic theme*  
[shot of B/S humping]  
  
Willow almost goes back to magic...  
[shot of Willow twitching]  
  
And Xander...gets one line...  
[shot of Xander looking bored.]  
And the gang...does half of an episode completely in...Latin?  
  
All on an all new Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Tuesday at 8.  
ONLY on UPN19. 


End file.
